Bariatrics is the field of medicine encompassing the study of overweight, its causes, prevention and treatment. Bariatric surgery is a treatment for morbid obesity that involves alteration of a patient's digestive tract to encourage weight loss and to help maintain normal weight. Known bariatric surgery procedures include jejuno-ileal bypass, jejuno-colic shunt, biliopancreatic diversion, gastric bypass, Roux-en-Y gastric bypass, gastroplasty, gastric banding, vertical banded gastroplasty, and silastic ring gastroplasty. A more complete history of bariatric surgery can be found in U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/422,987 Apparatus and Methods for Treatment of Morbid Obesity and also on the website of the American Society for Bariatric Surgery at http://www.asbs.org.
Medical sleeve devices for placement in a patient's stomach are described by Rockey in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,501,264, 4,641,653 and 4,763,653. The medical sleeve described in these patents are said to reduce the surface area available for absorption in the stomach, however it is not configured to effectively reduce the volume of the stomach nor will the device described isolate ingested food from stomach secretions. The medical sleeve is not configured to be deployed in a patient's small intestine.
Other sleeve devices for placement in a patient's intestines are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,405 (Smit), U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,509 (Smit), U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,300 (Berry), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,584 (Crabb). The sleeve devices described in these patents are said to be placed at the lower end of the stomach and therefore do not serve to isolate ingested food from the digestive secretions of the stomach. These sleeve devices are not configured to be deployed in a patient's stomach or to effectively reduce the volume of the patient's stomach or small intestine.
In U.S. Patent Application US 2003/0040804, Stack et al. describe a satiation device to aid in weight loss by controlling feelings of hunger. The patent application describes an antral tube that expands into the antrum of the stomach to create a feeling of satiation. The devices described are not configured to isolate ingested food and liquids from digestive secretions in the stomach or the intestines.
In U.S. Patent Application US 2003/0040808, Stack et al. describe a satiation device for inducing weight loss in a patient includes a tubular prosthesis positionable at the gastro-esophageal junction region, preferably below the z-line. The prosthesis is placed such that an opening at its proximal end receives masticated food from the esophagus, and such that the masticated food passes through the pouch and into the stomach via an opening in its distal end.
In U.S. Patent Application US 2003/0093117, Sadaat describes an implantable artificial partition that includes a plurality of anchors adapted for intraluminal penetration into a wall of the gastro-intestinal lumen to prevent migration or dislodgement of the apparatus, and a partition, which may include a drawstring or a toroidal balloon, coupled to the plurality of anchors to provide a local reduction in the cross-sectional area of the gastro-intestinal lumen.
In U.S. Patent Application US 2003/0120265, Deem et al. describe various obesity treatment tools and methods for reducing the size of the stomach pouch to limit the caloric intake as well as to provide an earlier feeling of satiety. The smaller pouches may be made using individual anchoring devices, rotating probes, or volume reduction devices applied directly from the interior of the stomach. A pyloroplasty procedure to render the pyloric sphincter incompetent and a gastric bypass procedure using atraumatic magnetic anastomosis devices are also described.
In U.S. Patent Application US 2003/0144708, Starkebaum describes methods and systems for treating patients suffering from eating disorders and obesity using electrical stimulation directly or indirectly to the pylorus of a patient to substantially close the pylorus lumen to inhibit emptying of the stomach.
The present invention also relates to apparatus and methods for performing gastric and esophageal surgery that can be applied using minimally invasive techniques for creating a stoma or restriction in a patient's stomach or esophagus. The apparatus and methods are useful for treatment of morbid obesity and for treatment of gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD). Surgical treatments for gastroesophageal reflux disease include fundoplasty and fundoplication, which can be performed using open surgical techniques or laparoscopic surgical techniques. These procedures create a valve-like structure at the gastroesophageal junction to prevent reflux of the stomach contents. Although methods have been proposed for performing fundoplication using peroral endoscopic techniques, these methods have not been widely adopted. Examples of instruments and methods for performing fundoplication can be found in the following patents: WO0185034 Devices and related methods for securing a tissue fold, U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,437 Flexible endoscopic surgical instrument for invagination and fundoplication.